New Year's Ritual: Sam and Blaine
by Sam-x-Ryder
Summary: Sam and Blaine have their own way of ringing out the old. Rated M for graphic sex.


New Year's Ritual: Sam and Blaine

Sam's New Year's ritual actually began the night of December 30, when he and Blaine shared a night of reciprocal lovemaking. Kissing, caressing, bodyworshiping, licking, nipple twisting, and rimming filled a night where first Blaine was inside Sam, then Sam was inside Blaine. To Sam, the sex was thrilling because this was the last time this year that one of them would be inside the other.

Sam was fixated on the last time things would be done as the year ended, and the first times that would occur in the new year. He and Blaine would have sex one more time on the last day of the year, and a contest would determine who would enter who. Sam first thought of having a video game competition, but Blaine had little interest in that. Solving puzzles wasn't a good choice either. Sam could solve them, but with his dyslexia he couldn't do it as fast as Blaine. Wrestling matches never lasted long before the two started making out, which often led to other things.

Then Sam had an idea – thumb wrestling. He and Blaine had done it once at a party, and they matched up well against each other. They'd had a lot of fun and actually lost count of how many times each had won, but it was an even match. Blaine actually liked the idea and the thought of the competition with Sam. Then Sam had an even better idea – **naked** thumb wrestling.

Blaine really didn't see the point of naked thumb wrestling. He pointed out that they would be sitting at a table or a counter, and wouldn't be able to see 'the good stuff' under that arrangement. 'How about shirtless thumb wrestling, and we wear shorts or sweats or something?' Blaine countered.

'You can be a pussy and wear sweats' Sam countered. 'I'm going naked!' Blaine then agreed, hoping that his being naked would distract Sam as much as Sam being naked would distract him. This has gone on for a number of years. Blaine had won the contest a number of years, but not as often as Sam.

So late morning on the 31st, Sam and Blaine faced off over the kitchen counter in this year's Naked Thumb Wrestling competition. The first man with five wins would be the champion. The first round was lengthy, with Blaine being the first victor. Sam's eyes came alive at Biaine's triumph and he proceeded to win the next two rounds, smiling throughout. Blaine won the next round, tying the score at 2-2. Sam then won the next two rounds, taking a 4-2 lead. Blaine won again to close in at 4-3, but Sam won the next and final round, winning this year's championship by a 5-3 margin.

Sam flexed and hollered to celebrate his victory, then picked Blaine up and carried him to the bedroom to claim the spoils of victory. Blaine figured he would win either way. He loved being inside Sam, and he loved Sam being inside him, so either result would be great.

Sam threw Blaine on the bed, then pounced on him and roughly kissed him. They quickly parted to prepare each other for the sex that was to follow. Sam then placed Blaine on the floor on all fours, lining up behind him and thrusted his cock into Blaine's ass. Blaine howled at the intrusion, but didn't complain. Sam proceeded to pound into Blaine. They generally weren't very noisy during sex, but this was an exception, both screaming at the top of their lungs. Sam withdrew from Blaine and laid him on his back on the edge of the bed. Sam then entered Blaine again. Their voices were spent, so the room was relatively quiet with only an occasional grunt from Sam or Blaine and the steady sound of Sam's balls slapping against Blaine's ass.

Sam loved being able to watch Blaine as they were fucking. He thought Blaine's chest hair was sexy and enjoyed the sight of his hairy pits when Blaine put his hands behind his head. Blaine no longer used gel on his hair, and Sam thought he was sexier with his curly hair. And Sam thought Blaine's compact body was perfect. The view of Blaine was intoxicating, and inspired Sam to thrust into him even harder.

This was Blaine's favorite view of Sam – looking up at his perfect abs, his pecs glistening with sweat, and his impressive arms. The look on Sam's face was more intense than usual, as he was hammering Blaine's ass. Sam had his hair cut relatively short for Christmas, which pleased Blaine. Sam still liked to grow his hair really long, and it was one of the few things that he and Blaine disagreed about. Blaine reluctantly came to somewhat like the bronytail that Sam sometimes pulled his long hair into. But, in Blaine's opinion, Sam's hair was perfect at the moment.

And then there was that mouth with those beautiful full lips. As if he knew what Blaine was thinking, Sam leaned down and gave Blaine a deep kiss as he continued his assault on Blaine's ass.

Suddenly Blaine pulled away from the kiss. Sam knew what that meant. Blaine's cock erupted, shooting his load all over his chest. The sight of Blaine covering himself with his own cum sent Sam over the edge and he pulled out and sprayed his load over Blaine's chest, mingling his cum with Blaine's. Sam then leaned over and entered another deep kiss with Blaine, rubbing their torsos together. Sam broke away and buried his face and tongue in Blaine's sweaty armpit. Blaine took his other arm and caressed Sam's sweaty back. They then rolled over and Blaine was on top of Sam, continuing the kiss and grinding their chests and cocks together, coating Sam's torso with their combined loads. Blaine then broke the kiss and rolled off Sam, both of them on their backs mildly panting.

Sam then spoke. "Wow. Last fuck of the year. Was it worth it?" Blaine simply smiled and nodded with a quiet murmur. Sam realized that no further conversation was needed.

Sam then reached over and dabbed two of his fingers in the cum on Blaine's chest and offered it to Blaine. "Want to have a taste?" he asked as he moved the fingers to Blaine's mouth. Blaine opened his mouth and sucked the mixture of Sam's and his own cum off Sam's fingers.

"Mmmm. You should try it too," Blaine stated as he rolled his fingers over Sam's torso, collecting their combined load. Sam took Blaine's coated fingers into his mouth and got his first taste of their combined essence.

They continued to feed each other their cum for a while, then licked each other to clean off the remainders of their fucking. They shared a last cum kiss, then Sam pulled Blaine back, spooning against him as they fell asleep.

Sam woke up to an empty bed. As he looked at the time on the clock, he knew what Blaine was doing. He pulled himself out of bed. He needed to take a shower, but he wanted to check on his lover first. So he walked out of the bedroom naked and went to the kitchen. Of course, Blaine was working on the dishes they were to take to the party tonight.

Sam was disappointed to see Blaine wearing sweats and a t-shirt. "What, no naked chef?" Sam asked.

"No, no naked chef. That's only when we're just cooking for us. I'm not going to be naked when I'm cooking for others." Blaine replied.

"I bet Quinn's naked when she's fixing her dish for tonight," Sam speculated.

Blaine snorted at that. "You know Quinn doesn't cook what she brings to these parties." Sam gave a small laugh and nodded. "She may be naked when she's placing her order online, though," Blaine added to appease Sam.

"I bet Jake and Ryder are naked while they're getting their food ready," Sam continued.

Blaine hadn't thought about that. "I'll have to pass on what they bring." He then added "Actually Jake's probably dressed and doing the cooking and Ryder's probably naked and coming on to him, just like you."

"Oh, you think I'm coming on to you?" Sam countered as he moved towards Blaine. "Like this?" Sam continued as he came up behind Blaine and pulled him into a kiss as he placed his arms around him.

Sam and Blaine continued to kiss, then Blaine pulled away from Sam. "You smell like sweat and cum."

"Well, yeah, we just fucked, don't you remember?" Sam replied, a bit put out.

"Oh, I'll remember that one forever," Blaine answered, which pleased Sam. "But you should take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Shower with me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I already did."

"Last shower sex of the year?"

"Nope. That was this morning."

"And I missed it? I mean …" Sam tried to correct himself. "I didn't think it would be our last shower of the year."

"Well, it was. Go on to your shower. I've got a dish coming out of the oven in two minutes anyway."

"Okay" Sam pouted as he headed towards the shower. "I guess this will be my last jack-off of the year."

"Save it for me for tonight," Blaine requested.

Sam continued to pout as he walked up the stairs, then came up with his final shot. "I bet Puck cooks naked, too."

Blaine was stricken at the thought of Puck naked in the kitchen. Actually, it was the thought of the Puckasaurus in the kitchen. "Oh shit. We'll have to eat before we go tonight."

"Not me. I'm willing to take the chance" Sam answered, ending the conversation.

Sam and Blaine arrived at Puck's house for the New Year's party, each carrying a dish. Quinn answered the door. "Sam!" Quinn exclaimed and kissed him. She turned and exclaimed "Blaine!" and repeated the kiss.

An Australian accent proclaimed "Happy New Year, Sam" and its tall owner drew Sam into a kiss. 'And Happy New Year to you, Blaine" he continued as he kissed Blaine as well. The tall Austrailian was Quinn's husband, Liam. Liam was bisexual and had sexual adventures with Sam and Blaine from time to time, all with Quinn's approval.

"Care for a third as you bring in the new year tonight?" Liam asked Sam. That was another part of the New Year's ritual. Whoever was in town got together for a New Year's party, but Sam and Blaine left around 11 to get home and bring in the new year together. They had never told anyone exactly what they did, but many of the group shared their ideas of how the couple celebrated the new year. And part of the ritual for many of the group was to tease Sam about it.

"Sorry, mate. That celebration's just for me and my man!" Sam put his arm around Blaine's waist to punctuate his statement.

"You sure about that? I'll be glad to let you have him." Quinn entered the conversation.

"If you can watch?" Blaine asked.

"Of course! I have to get something out of this, don't I?" Quinn countered.

"Sam! Blaine! Glad to see you made it!" Will greeted his former students. His entrance ended the conversation with Liam and Quinn. "Let me take those dishes to the kitchen."

"Mr. Schue! I mean, Will! It's good to see you!" Sam hugged his favorite teacher as he continued to balance his dish in one hand.

"That's okay, Will. We'll take them to the kitchen," Blaine replied, glad for an excuse to leave Quinn and her husband. "Last time this year calling him Mr. Schue?" Blaine teased Sam as they walked toward the kitchen.

"I hate you" Sam said, then he grabbed Blaine's butt with his free hand.

"That's not what the hand says!" Blaine laughed, and Sam laughed with him as they reached the kitchen.

"About time you got here!" Puck greeted them. They placed the covered dishes on an empty space on the counter. "Listen, Sam," Puck started. "I know you've wanted to do me since high school …"

"Here we go again …" Blaine and Sam both thought to themselves.

"And I was thinking - end of the old year, start of the new year. Maybe it's time – tonight. Ring out with old with Blaine, ring in the new with me. We can do it at the same time. You fuck Blaine while I fuck you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. It was another part of the ritual. Puck comes on to Sam to try to get him to deviate from his ritual. It's the only time of the year where Puck comes on to Sam. Sam gets all embarrassed, and Puck and anyone who is around gets a good laugh.

"Maybe you're right," Sam began. It was difficult to say who was more surprised – Puck or Blaine. "Maybe we should finally do it. I think I should sample the goods first, though." Sam began to move his face towards Puck's face for a kiss and his hand towards Puck's crotch.

"I think the rolls are done." Puck panicked and left Sam to tend to the oven. Blaine chuckled as Sam looked at him triumphantly. Sam's cocky smile was so sexy, Blaine was ready to do him right there, Puck be damned.

Then the doorbell rang. "We'll get it – you make sure those rolls are done." Sam taunted Puck. Blaine was a bit surprised that Quinn didn't beat them to the door. Sam opened the door to find Ryder standing there.

"Hey Sam! Happy New Year, bro!" Ryder exclaimed as he and Sam embraced in a hug. After a moment, a voice from outside interrupted. "Let me in, you two. It's cold out here!" Jake complained at the blockage. As Blaine pushed, Jake pulled Sam and Ryder out of the way so he could enter the house. Blaine started to close the door, leaving Sam and Ryder outside. But Sam and Ryder released each other and entered the house. Blaine took one of the dishes Jake was carrying and followed him to the kitchen as Sam continued to greet Ryder. Blaine and Jake returned to Sam and Ryder, still talking in the hallway. "I haven't said hello to you yet Jake," Blaine stated and pulled Jake into a hug. Sam chuckled at Blaine's attempt to get back at Sam.

"Let's join the others in the front room." Sam suggested to Ryder as Blaine and Jake broke their hug. Sam gave Jake a quick hug, then pulled Blaine aside. "So, did you check out what Jake and Ryder brought to eat?"

"Yes." Blaine admitted sheepishly. Sam got that cocky triumphant look again, but this time Blaine's reaction to it was different. This time he wanted to bend Sam over the davenport and fuck the cockiness out of him.

They joined the group in the front room. The group this year was smaller than usual. Quinn, Liam, Ryder and Jake were there. Will was there with Emma, and Sugar was there too. Sam and Blaine greeted Emma and Sugar. Sugar was between husbands this year, which wasn't really a surprise. Sugar was separated at last year's party and came by herself. Tina had told Blaine that they were spending the new year with Mike's family, much to her chagrin.

Puck announced the dinner was ready. Sugar had determined the seating arrangement, and had broken the couples up. Puck was seated at the head of the table, with Will at the other end. Sam and Blaine sat on either side of Will, directly across from each other. Ryder was seated next to Sam, and Liam was seated next to Blaine. Jake was sitting next to Puck at the other end of the table. Sugar sat next to Jake, and Quinn sat next to Ryder, with Emma sitting between Quinn and Puck.

As the food was passed around, Sam made a big deal of asking who made each dish before passing it on to Will and Blaine. Blaine wished his legs were longer so he could kick Sam under the table. Instead he had a bird's eye view of Sam's self-satisfied grin directly across the table from him. Blaine didn't eat much, and avoided the dishes prepared by Jake and Ryder, and Puck. Sam partook heartily of them, savouring each bite and putting on a show for Blaine. Will noticed Sam's funny behavior but remembered Sam and Blaine's antics during high school and didn't think anything of it. But Liam and Ryder noticed it too. Liam wished he was a part of Sam and Blaine's sexy games. Ryder first noticed Blaine's annoyed reaction to Sam, then he wished he had prepared the food that Sam was enjoying so much.

Blaine asked Will to tell Emma how much he enjoyed her corn casserole, but Will told Blaine that Will himself had prepared it. Sam instantly got an image of Will naked preparing the dish, and his eyes lit up. "Yes, Will. That was really good. I'd like a little more of it, please." As the casserole was passed to Sam, Blaine realized what he was thinking and shot an icy glare at Sam. Sam took a couple of spoonfuls and looked directly at Blaine while he took the first bite.

Will took another helping and passed the dish on to Blaine. Sam watched as Blaine declined. "No thanks. I don't think I could eat another bite. It was really good, though."

This was all Sam could take. He started to laugh as he was chewing the casserole, and raised his napkin in time to cover his mouth. He then snuck away from the table. "I better go see if he's all right."Blaine said and left the table. Will and Ryder exchanged puzzled glances, while Liam smirked as Blaine exited the room.

Blaine found Sam in the bathroom, doubled over in laughter. "You bastard" Blaine exclaimed, but then couldn't help joining in Sam's laughter. "Okay, you got me. That was a good one. Especially that last bit with Mr. Schue's …"

"Will" Sam corrected him.

" … **Mr. Schue's** corn casserole." Blaine continued. He looked at the joy in Sam's face, and was intoxicated at this beautiful, beautiful man who he loved above all others.

"I love you, Blaine." Sam stated as he pulled Blaine into a kiss.

"I love you, Sam." Blaine replied, then resumed the kiss.

Reluctantly, Sam broke the kiss. "We should return to the table. They'll be wondering about us."

"I'm sure they already are. But the joke is over, right? It was a great one, but it's run its course."

"Right," Sam agreed. Then he pulled Blaine into another kiss. "First and last kiss in Puck's bathroom this year?"

"You're such a dork," Blaine answered as he pushed Sam out of the bathroom.

"But I'm your dork." Sam countered. And Blaine had no response for that besides "Yes, you are."

Everyone looked up as Sam and Blaine returned to the dining room. "What's up, Evans? Last quickie of the year?" Puck challenged Sam.

"No, just a kiss or two," Sam responded as he and Blaine sat down. Blaine was proud as Sam's response deflected Puck's obnoxious question. Everyone returned to their usual dinner conversation, but Will continued to study Sam.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Will asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay, Mr. Schue" Sam answered, considering how to continue. Will decided not to correct him, observing how Sam was struggling with what he wanted to say. "I guess this afternoon I've been …"

"Playful" Blaine interjected.

Sam glared at Blaine at first, then accepted his interpretation. "I've been very playful with Blaine this afternoon, picking on him, and I continued it at dinner. But I was rude to the rest of you, and I want to apologize for that."

Will looked at Sam and saw that high school boy in the choir room, embarrassed by some real or perceived slight, stating a heartfelt plea for forgiveness. His former students were all adults now, but Will saw that young man in Sam again. They will always be his students, and he will always be their teacher, and once again Sam is looking for his approval.

"And the corn casserole was really, really, really good. Right, Blaine?" Blaine laughed and agreed, "Right, Sam."

Will smiled at Sam's ability to bring some levity to the apology, without detracting from its sincerity. He placed his hand on Sam's and said "Apology accepted, Sam. And thanks."

"Well, I enjoyed it. Last entertaining dinner of the year. And most entertaining dinner of the year!" Liam interjected. Sam smiled, a bit embarrassed at the statement, while Blaine rolled his eyes at what he thought was an unnecessary statement.

As the desserts were brought out, Ryder noticed that Sam wasn't asking who prepared each dish, so he took up that mantle. Sam did smirk as Blaine partook heartily of the desserts, since he hadn't eaten much during the main meal. Blaine overlooked it, appreciating Sam's low-key reaction.

Ryder noticed that Sam wasn't eating any of the desserts. "C'mon Sam. Try one. Last dessert of the year?" Everyone laughed at Ryder's attempt to coerce Sam into eating a dessert.

"I think I'll pass. The corn casserole did it for me for the year." Blaine saw that Sam was sincere and not attempting to continue his torment of Blaine. Will had a bemused look, not sure what the big deal was about his casserole.

Everyone returned to the front room after the meal for more conversation. Finally, as 11 o'clock neared, Will and Emma left. Ryder pulled Sam aside. "I called a cab. Do you guys want to share it? It should be here in a couple of minutes." Sam agreed, so they hurriedly prepared to leave.

Quinn and Liam approached Sam and Blaine. Quinn kissed Sam, and Liam kissed Blaine. "Last kiss of the year from a woman," Quinn whispered as they parted. Then Liam kissed Sam. "Last kiss of the year from a bisexual?" he asked, and Sam laughed.

The cab was crowded with Blaine, Sam, Ryder and Jake, so Blaine sat on Sam's lap. The cab stopped at Sam and Blaine's place first. "Can you guys come in for a moment?" Blaine asked. "We've got something to give you – it will only take a moment." As the four entered the house, Blaine declared "We wanted to give you New Year's kisses too." First, Blaine kissed Ryder and Sam kissed Jake, then they switched and Blaine kissed Jake while Sam and Ryder kissed.

"Last kiss of the year from …?" Ryder struggled to complete the thought.

"Last kiss of the year with the best friends." Sam finished the thought, and resumed the kiss with Ryder.

After Jake and Ryder departed, Sam was ready to begin his favorite part of the New Year's ritual. He picked up Blaine and carried him towards the stairs. Blaine loved being embraced in Sam's strong arms as Sam carried him up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, Sam set Blaine down and they kicked off their shoes. Then they slowly began to undress each other, kissing and caressing throughout. A kiss on the lips, then Sam kissed Blaine on the ear while Blaine caressed his abs. Sam then began to lick below Blaine's ear, eliciting a hiss from his mate. Blaine licked and kissed his way down Sam's torso while Sam ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Sam then pulled Blaine up, and after a brief kiss on the lips, moved down and began to gently chew on Blaine's left nipple. Blaine then returned the favor, chewing on Sam's left nipple while Sam ran his fingers over Blaine's slightly sweaty back.

The two naked lovers then fell on the bed and began to kiss. Blaine stopped to turn on a New Year's countdown program, then he and Sam resumed their lovemaking. Their bodies were in total contact with each other – lips on lips, fingers intertwined, chest rubbing against chest, cock grinding against cock, thigh rubbing against thigh.

Then Blaine pulled away from Sam. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Sam replied. Blaine turned himself around so his face was at Sam's crotch and his crotch was at Sam's face. Side by side, they each took the other's cock in their mouth and started to suck on the other. This is how Sam always wanted to end one year and begin the next: engaged in the most intimate reciprocal act of lovemaking with the man he loved. He briefly pictured Ryder and Jake engaged in the same act, and hoped they were enjoying each other the way he and Blaine were. And then he returned his full attention to his partner.

They continued 69'ing for many minutes, then Blaine tapped three times on Sam's thigh. It was their signal that one of them was close, and that things needed to slow down. They pulled off of each other, and Sam moved to be next to Blaine.

"I love you Blaine Anderson Evans" Sam declared.

"I love you Samuel Evans Anderson" Blaine answered, then pulled Sam into a kiss.

"Last I Love You's of the year?" Sam asked.

"Not if I can fit in another one … or ten" Blaine responded. Sam then pulled Blaine back into the kiss.

Then they heard Ryan Seacrest announce that there were two minutes until the ball dropped.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Blaine."

They then shared their final kiss of the year, then moved to resume the 69. Each picked up the pace, wanting to take the other's load. As the countdown completed, 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1. Sam's load exploded into Blaine's mouth, while Blaine released his load into Sam's. Each swallowed most of the other's cum, but left a little bit. They then met for their first kiss of the new year, a sweet cum kiss as they shared the remnants of their essence with each other.

Sam then pulled Blaine's sweat-soaked body against his own equally sweaty torso. "I love you so much Blaine. You're my best friend, the best husband, the best everything!"

"I love you Sam. I never dreamed life could be so great as life with you has been. I've loved every moment of the past year, and look forward to every moment of this new year."

After exchanging the first I Love You's of the year, Sam and Blaine shared another kiss. They soon fell asleep, Blaine secure in Sam's arms, Sam's chin nestled on Blaine's shoulder.


End file.
